dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Father Dearest
It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his rocky shoulders since making peace with himself and his past. Sleep came easier and more consistently to him, doubt and guilt slowly shed from him like ice melting in the hot sun. Making his way back to the main section of Gotham with plans of finding something to eat was what Bern had planned to do; it felt like it had been days since he last had anything to eat. Something that he had come to learn about himself with his new powers was that his metabolism seemed to be running at an accelerated pace. Food seemed like it became incinerated upon him swallowing a meal. Bern made his way to Gotham’s East End hoping to catch a burger joint before they closed. Bern succeeded and found a Big Belly Burger and made his order, “Can I get 6 cheeseburgers with barbecue sauce , 2 large fries and large soder”. The young girl behind the counter looked at Bern blankly “um….is that it….?” Bern thought for a moment and the silence was filled by his stomach grumbling ever so loudly, “make it 8 burgers”. A few minutes later Bern was sitting by a window with his meal. He pulled his mask off and bit into the first burger, the warmth of the food radiated through him and he felt the tension in his body fade away. In that moment Bern heard and saw several GCPD cars fly by with their sirens blaring. “Son of a….” Bern said to himself. He looked at the cars passing by, back to his food and back to the cars. He made the decision to head to the PD and see what the issue was. Arriving at the GCPD he met with Sgt. Oaks, a female officer he had seen in the PD from earlier in his exposure into the world of superpowers. “What’s going on out there?” questioned Bern. Oaks looked at him and explained to him about patient riot at Arkham Asylum. “If you aren't busy, I am sure the boys could use your help over there” she added. Bern agreed to lend a hand and headed off towards the island that now housed the asylum and its residents. Making his way across Gotham towards the asylum, Bern saw the bridge that now connected the island to the main section of Gotham. Bern had come to lovingly refer to the bridge as the “Road to Madness” and remembered a faint memory of crossing the bridge once before. Making his way to the main gate he saw the police stationed on various parts of the bridge attempting to stop any of the patients from getting too far from the asylum. The sound of patients screaming and running through the halls could be heard from the main door of the asylum. Bern had taken down a few that were on the grounds and made his way to the main door. Police and Arkham security seemed to have their hands full with patients in the main section of the building and its accompanying halls. A security guard yelled to Bern “Hey rocky…they could use a hand down in isolation!” Bern looked and nodded to the guard. Making his way down the halls and addressing any patients along the way, Bern found the doorway to the isolation unit. Screams echoed in and through the halls of the facility. Isolation was there the more “troubled” or “challenged” patients were held due to their “unpredictable” nature. Bern cautiously entered the isolation unit. Sounds of the humming lights and his own footsteps are all that could be heard; occasionally the sound of a faint moan or scream could be heard. While Bern was not specifically familiar with the isolation unit, he did remember guards being less than comfortable being assigned a rotation to that unit. Bern could hear someone shuffling around in the distance of the dimly lit hall. Closer inspection revealed an Arkham guard who looked pretty roughed up. “Hey man, are you okay?” Bern asked as he knelt next to him in the holding room. “Scare….cr…cro….crow” the guard was able to utter the name of orchestrator the evening’s events. Bern had an idea of some of the usual suspects that could have been pulling the strings of these events. “What the hell???” Bern turned his attention to the large metal door to the room they were in that slammed shut. He ran to the door and shouted “Hey!!! ANYONE OUT THERE!?!?!” In that moment the sound of the ventilation unit could be heard kicking on. Bern began feeling dizzy and disoriented. The walls of the room slowly shifted to a time long forgotten by Bern. It was his childhood home. Bern stood up and looked around, it was as he had remembered from all those years ago, the smells, the feeling of the chairs and the couch and the sound of their voices. Bern looked to see his father standing there; a man that Bern all but forgotten about. The sight of him sent a rage through Bern. He remembered what his father did to his mother, the sound of his hand hitting her face, the names he called both of them. This was a hallucination but there was no telling Bern that in this moment. His father looked at Bern and laughed, the echo could be heard for what felt like miles. “You freak, look at you, I always said you were a dumb pile of rocks” Bern felt his blood pressure start to race upward, his heart pumped a little faster and he felt his grip tighten around the hilt of the hammer he now wielded. “Your mother was a waste and you were too, you friggin’ junkie” As the words left the lips of the hallucination Bern screamed out loud and mirrored that of the ones he heard upon entering the Gothic walls of the asylum “YOU BASTARD!!” Bern began swinging the hammer at anything he could in what he thought was his home. Debris flew across the vision of his room, not knowing that Bern was laying waste to the isolation room and that the hallucination he was screaming at was the injured security guard. As the injured guard tried to speak to Bern and calm him down, Bern only saw his father approaching him to attack him. Bern grabbed him and threw him into the wall “You treated us like garbage, you hit us, you walked out on us…..do you think for one second that I give a damn about you and whether you live or die!?!?” Bern threw him to the ground and placed his boots on the wrists of the guard, thinking it was his abusive father. Bern held the head of his hammer over the guard’s head, ready to drive it down into his skull. Bern’s chest heaved as his heart rate raced and the adrenaline coursed through his body. The guard squirmed under the boots of Bern hoping to find a way out of the impending doomed that hung over his head. “Think man!!, Think about what you’re doing…..” the guard pleaded with the hallucinating brute. Bern looked down at his father manically laughing at him and he thought “I could kill him right now and be done with all of this….I could crush him like a bug…..” Bern looked down and took a deep breath as he pulled the hammer head up and drove it down into the ground. “DAMN YOU!!!” Bern yelled, the hammer smashing the ground just next to the head of guard. Bern walked to the door and placed his hands on it. The door began to heat up and melted off the hinges and frame. Bern walked straight out of the asylum door and into the dusk of the Gotham morning. Bern slowly regained orientation of where he was and what had just happened. The haze slowly lifted from his mind and he was able to collect him. ‘Get a grip on this stuff man” he thought to himself. “Did I really almost kill someone back there???” was the second thought that rang through his head. Rather than fly Bern made the choice to walk the bridge back to Gotham. The morning breeze coming off the water was soothing to him. Bern understood and was aware of the demons in his past and the scars that he carried as a result of them. He felt as though the more he tried to distance himself from them the more they caught up with him. Bern chuckled to himself a little when he pondered for a moment as to what Williams might say to him about this, he arrived at “Berny, you need to get your head checked dude”. ~To be continued~ Category:Blog posts